Spirit the Second: The Daughter of the Stallion
by Dog and Ghost Whisperer
Summary: After Spirit, with his mate Rain, come back to the herd, Rain gives birth to a filly. This filly will challenge the ways of herds, her dad and many more. She will go through think and skin to prove to her dad that you don't have to be a stallion to be the head of the herd. Along this rode she will also, hopefully, find love and acceptance.


After what Spirit and Rain did everyone was in abundance on how the horse who couldn't be broken, people talked about, and how Spirit was finally able to get back to his herd brought a story of how all the heads of horses should be. What no one realized was that the star, Spirit and his mate Rain, were expecting their first foal. One thing that Rain didn't know was that Spirit was hoping for a colt so he could step down and live the rest of his life with his Rain.

The day I was born, it was the coldest day that winter has brought in generations. My dad, Spirit, told me when I was older that he was freaking out not knowing how to help Rain, my mom, on anything and my mom always starts laughing whenever he tells me because, at least, she says, he had no idea besides pacing for the both of them. Rain delivered me almost as soon as the contractions started and I was nicknamed the witch for I was born during the witching hour.

I wouldn't be able to tell you if my dad loved me any less for being a filly. My coloring was the mane and tail of my father; having the different colors of paint like my mother. The colors where white with spots of golden and on all of my legs, black socks just like my dad.

I took many qualities from my father more or less being able to stand on my third try. My life when I was very young was full of learning about the world including having a life full of fun. One encounter that my dad still laughs about is when I met the bison of our land because it was just like how he met them. Another encounter is when my mouth got stuck to an icicle and when I slid down the snow hill and covered everyone in snow; my dad didn't laugh at the last one but my mom was trying hard not to laugh.

My father was trying hard to hide me from the dangers that being the daughter of the head horse presented. The fact though is trouble seems to find me no matter what.

I remember the day that like it was yesterday. Dad and I were running the lands chasing dad's friend the eagle and his own baby. The wind rushing though our fur trying hard not to shiver from the pleasure. The sun sitting down right over your shoulder seeping your bones with heat.

A quiet branch snap made me turn my head to see a mountain lion hiding in a bunch of red woods. I looked where the sleek cat was heading and froze; it was going after two, two week old foals.

I didn't think, I just charged, following my instincts. I jumped in front of the foals as the lion jumped. Hitting my back and I fell rolling over, crushing the paws of the beast. Not even hearing my dad yell, just protecting the foals. The cat let go, I went on my hind legs pushing the hooves down on one of its legs. Chasing the cat away with bucking, jumping and biting its tail.

This happened less than thirty seconds. I was slightly bleeding on my back but nothing dangerous and I still was pumped when dad was able to get through the herd of mares. "How could you? You could have been very hurt!" Dad yelled at me in my face but instead of backing down like I usually do I stepped forward.

"Those foals would be dead now if it weren't for me. You didn't even hear the branch snap dad, so you wouldn't have been able to save them," I stated in his face not backing down now.

Before dad could yell even more at me the moms of the foals came up. "Thank you for saving them," the moms said to me with tears in their eyes not even bothering that dad was right next to me. Dad galloped away not even turning to look back at me and at that point I wished I was a stallion and not a filly. Mom looked torn either to come to dad or me; I flicked my head towards where dad was heading. She looked at me in the eyes making sure that I was okay but she knew that I wasn't and still went after dad.

The rest of the day mom and dad never came to find me or talk to me. I couldn't help but feel lost and angry for the fact that I did something that my dad did yet he was being a hypocrite. That night I watched the stars twinkle and the moon glowed with the emotions that were left unsaid. Tears that bled from my heart, hurt because it was then that I realized, when I was rescuing those foals, I was head of the herd, a stallion in a filly's body.


End file.
